


【鸣佐】烁烁

by Shu27



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27
Summary: 初次发表于2018年。*原著背景，叔鸣佐，老夫老妻前提。*一点七班和一句话卡带。我永远爱他们。*OOC。
Relationships: 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【鸣佐】烁烁

生日这天鸣人提早下班回了家。进门时他特意用比平时稍大的声音喊了一句“我回来了”，却没听到预想之中的回应。家中一片寂静，他的声音散出去，在空中打了几个旋儿，然后孤孤单单地落到了地上。鸣人环顾四周，看见佐助的鞋子端端正正地摆在玄关处。他皱了下眉，心想这总不能是自己的感知系统出了问题。

下午顾问团开会，鸣人惯例出席，僵坐两个小时，正难熬时便感到那股熟悉的查克拉陡然浓郁，在他的意识深处具象呈现，像一团淡蓝的云从木叶结界外飘进来。一般来说，鸣人只能在仙人模式下感知到其他人的查克拉，佐助却是个独一无二的例外。他们两人的查克拉仿佛是共通的，即便佐助身处异时空，鸣人也一直能够感知到他的存在。不过自然是离得越近，感知得越清晰。鸣人先是感到佐助一路朝火影塔走过来，临近时不知为何改了主意，拐了个弯，径直回家去了。他的一颗心有大半不由自主跟着飘回了家，走神走得厉害，被发现后还遭了老头老太们几声数落。好不容易捱到会议结束，处理完必须处理的紧要工作，鸣人迫不及待地给自己放了假。瞬身落在家门口时，他尚且想着时隔许久终于能再听佐助对他说声“欢迎回来”，不料这个小小的愿望竟然还是落空了。

鸣人有点失望地撇了撇嘴，换下鞋子，边朝里走边喊道：“佐助？”

依然没有回答。

客厅和卧室都没有人影，鸣人想了想，转身朝浴室走。

拧开门，佐助果然躺在浴缸里面。他睡得很熟，鸣人回家的动静也没有把他吵醒，那颗黑漆漆的脑袋半倚着池壁，发丝和眼睫都沉沉垂下，覆盖着一层湿润的水气。鸣人轻手轻脚地走进去，在浴缸旁蹲下，伸手试了试水温。水已经开始变凉了。他不由叹了口气，甩干手上的水滴，小心翼翼地护在佐助头侧，然后用另一只手轻轻拍打他的脸颊：

“佐助？醒醒。”

佐助惊动了一下，脑袋猛地向下一坠，正落进鸣人的手心。他发出一声模糊的呻吟，睫毛颤动着，不大愿意睁开似的。鸣人一手托住他，放在他脸颊上的指尖向上移动，在他眼睛下轻轻地来回抚摸。

“先起来啦，这样下去你会感冒的。”

等了几秒，那只黑眼睛才迟缓地睁开。

“唔……鸣人？”佐助的意识还有一些朦胧，视线晃动了几下，艰难地聚焦在鸣人脸上。

“是我。”鸣人站起身，也不在意他浑身湿淋淋的，弯腰用两臂穿过他的腋下，把他从水里捞了起来。佐助没有挣开，顺从地倚着他跨出浴缸。

“我睡着了？”他咕哝道。说完，小小地打了个哈欠。

“显而易见。”

“几点了？”佐助偏头，透过浴室气窗向外看。天色还很明亮。“你今天怎么回来得这么早。”

“你还说呢。还好我回来得早，不然谁知道你什么时候才会醒。”鸣人拿来浴巾，把他裹住，整个儿地抱进怀里，又扯过一条毛巾给他擦头发。“你多久没好好休息了？睡得这么沉。好在进来的是我，要是别人，你这个警惕性可不行啊。”他念叨说。

佐助没有答话，懒洋洋地靠在鸣人肩上，眼睛又阖了起来。他还有点睡意未消，鸣人的怀抱像个温度正好的暖炉，驱散了身上的凉意，叫人不由得就想多待一会儿。

鸣人喋喋不休：“喂，你有没有听见我的话呀？这样可是很危险的我说。”

“啰嗦死了，白痴吊车尾。”佐助往他颈窝里凑了凑，声音在层层包裹下显得模糊而有些撒娇般的柔软，“要是别人，我早就醒了。”

他的警惕性自然一点儿不差。出门在外，哪怕只是空气中一丝异样的风声，他也能立刻察觉到，从睡觉到战斗准备不会花上两秒钟。鸣人是个例外。鸣人总是他的例外。下午到家后，他只是想简单地泡个澡解解乏，洗掉一身尘埃，可家里到处都是鸣人的气息，他便全然地放松下来。水波暖意融融地拥着他，他想起夏天午后的阳光照在鸣人头发上的模样，又想到新年夜热气腾腾的味增汤，一不留神就睡着了。

听见佐助的话，鸣人手上动作一停，嘴角忍不住泛起一个笑。他自然也是知道佐助的警惕性一点儿不差的，不过知道归知道，担心却又是另外一回事。早些年鸣人常常被遥远距离外那点微弱的感应牵扯全部心神，恨不能跟佐助一起去调查辉夜的遗迹，免得整日提心吊胆。后来情况好转一些，他成为火影，从毛头小子长成一村之长，渐渐学会把担忧化成信任。可他仍是挂念。小事大事，不一而足。

“那样最好。”鸣人脸上的笑容扩大了些。他重新揉动毛巾，顺势亲了亲佐助露在黑发外的耳朵，说：“总之好好照顾自己，我也能安心点儿。”

鸣人到家是六点刚过，这该算正常的下班时间，放在他身上却很是难得一见。他们在浴室腻了一会儿。鸣人坚持要给佐助吹头发，捏着他的发尾好一阵把玩，挨了佐助一肘子才作罢。

“别玩儿了，赶快收拾收拾出门。”佐助挥开他的手，“我都饿了。”

目的地自然是一乐。每年鸣人生日他们总会一起去吃拉面。用鸣人的话说：吃过一乐的拉面才算过好了生日。

换好衣服出门，天色已经悠悠转暗了。

仲秋时节最是宜人，白昼的热度到了傍晚便降下来，晚风干燥凉爽，暮色火一般红，霞光大片大片铺展在地平线上。鸣人回家时穿着工作服，一番折腾，被水润湿大半，因而换了一件长袖衬衣，袖口松松地挽在肘部。佐助也难得没披斗篷，穿着宇智波家一脉相承的宽领长袖衫，领口和袖口在风里摇来晃去，衬得他看起来比实际年龄要小上好几岁。

两人肩并肩走过街道。

鸣人那张刻在影岩上的脸庞无人不知，一路上收获招呼无数，倒是佐助常年奔波在外，除了同期和各大部门的高层忍者，还真没几个人认识他。村民们笑着向鸣人鞠躬致意，抬头时不免悄悄打量他身旁这张陌生的脸孔。小孩子就少些顾虑，扯着鸣人的衣角叽叽喳喳地问开来：“七代目，这个人是谁呀？”

鸣人揉揉孩子的脑袋，一脸骄傲地回答：“这是佐助，是我们木叶村子里一位非常厉害的忍者哦！非常厉害。”

“哎——比七代目还要厉害吗？”

“这个嘛，我们到现在也还没有较出高下，所以不好说。”鸣人摸了摸下巴，眼睛骤然一亮，“不过，佐助一直是我的憧憬哦。”

这个词汇有点高级，孩子没懂：“憧憬？那是什么？”

“就是追逐的目标。”

孩子好奇地看过来：“目标？什么样的目标？”

鸣人一撸袖子，兴致勃勃还想接着说，一旁的佐助率先听不下去了。鸣人那点儿口无遮拦的毛病他再清楚不过，继续下去还不知要吐出什么惊天言论——对方虽然还是个孩子，可鸣人又不是没有过类似前科。佐助心有戚戚，连忙暗地里用一根指头狠命戳向鸣人的肋骨，那意思是你再敢多说咱俩就没完。

鸣人反抗不得，只好呲牙咧嘴地结束了这段小插曲。待他们走得稍远了些，佐助转头直瞪鸣人：“那算怎么回事？你的脑子里一天到晚都在想什么？”

鸣人也不含糊，屈起手指就开始数：“其实最近想得还比较少呢我说。跟岩隐的科研项目，正在规划的游乐园建设，下一次的休息日遥遥无期，一乐拉面，佐助什么时候回来——疼！”

佐助收回正中他腿窝的脚，冷哼一声：“讨打。”

鸣人哈哈一笑，收起了装傻充愣那一套，一手揽住佐助的肩膀，拍打两下道：“好了好了，别生气嘛。”他歪过头，这一次神色倒是颇为认真，“我想想……那算是实话实说？称赞？告白？”说着说着，他似乎把自己给难住了，索性将问题抛了回来：“佐助觉得是什么，就是什么好了。”话音听上去十分轻快，好像对这个解决办法相当满意。

南贺川河堤上暮色正浓，夕阳低低悬挂在西边天空，光芒越过千山万水迎面照来，勾勒出鸣人的身形。鸣人走在光里，一双蓝眼睛笑意盈盈地望过来，比往日更显温柔。

佐助哼了一声，别过脸去，嘴角却忍不住翘起了一点弧度。

“你这个白痴吊车尾。”他说。

从家里出来，沿河堤向西，行至中心商业街，再往南走过两个巷口，一乐便到了。

这些年木叶发展迅速，快马加鞭步入现代化。一乐拉面店起初还坚守着传统风味，一排布帘外加几张小桌，这就是全部店面了。夜晚亮起小灯，在一街两行的璀璨霓虹里毫不醒目，看在老客人眼中倒也别有几分温馨古朴。可惜历史的车轮到底滚滚向前，难以抵挡。随着鸣人当上七代目火影，一乐的客流量也越来越大，时不时还有外村人士慕名前来参观，原有的规模根本不足以应对，于是手打老板在几年前下定决心，扩大店面，重新装修了一番。

鸣人推开店门，如今他稳重不少，不再跟以前一样未见其人先闻其声，和佐助一同走到餐台前坐定，这才招呼手打道：“大叔，两碗拉面，老样子。”

手打应了一声，看看他们，皱纹遍布的脸上露出一个灿烂的笑容：“今年来得挺早嘛。”

“多谢佐助早早回来啦。”鸣人摇头晃脑，嘿嘿地笑了起来。虽说稳重不少，在一乐里他总还是像个孩子。

手打递上两杯热茶，笑道：“那可真是太好了。”边说边看了看佐助，眼神称得上慈爱。

佐助察觉到他的视线，蓦地有点尴尬，端起杯子遮住半张脸，不禁感到耳根微微有些热。冲动是魔鬼这句话真是一点儿不错。他心想。

那年也是鸣人生日，佐助匆匆赶回来，坐在一乐店里吃饭时，鸣人孩子气地管他讨要礼物。说不清是雨夜，是拉面，是白痴吊车尾，还是烁烁闪亮的回忆的错，让他一时冲动，在鸣人饱满的脑门儿上亲了一口——问题不在于此，而在于当时手打也在场。哪怕这么多年过去了，佐助见到手打都还有点不敢直视。相比之下，手打倒是自然极了。从前他对待鸣人就像对待自己的小儿子，那之后佐助仿佛成了他的另一个小儿子，拉面永久免费，还附送特别定制。

好在手打只是投过来了短暂一瞥，很快转身忙活去了。佐助松了口气，这才注意到身旁的热闹。

这会儿正值晚饭时间，店里人来人往，有不少都来向鸣人打招呼。佐助喝着茶，饶有兴致地从旁欣赏。他不常在村子里，这幅旁人见惯的景象对他来说颇有几分新鲜。不远处的墙上挂着时新的液晶电视，宽大的屏幕上正在重播七代目火影的独家专访。佐助看过去，电视里的鸣人正襟危坐，表情恰到好处，既正经严肃又不失亲切，当然也一如既往地真挚。音量没开多大，他听不见鸣人说了什么，但想象得出那把低沉动听的嗓音。

收回视线，眼前的鸣人刚刚送走一批崇拜者，垮下肩膀揉了揉，眉毛耷拉成一个歪歪扭扭的八字：“大家真是太热情了。”

佐助语气平平：“很受欢迎嘛。”

鸣人一愣，表情忽地生动起来。他冲佐助一笑，凑近过来，压低了嗓门调侃道：“怎么，羡慕还是嫉妒？”

佐助瞥向他，记起半刻钟前的对话，眉梢一挑，说道：“你喜欢什么，就是什么好了。”清凌凌的尾音微微扬起。

他偶尔会用这样的语调讲话，直白中暗含调皮，每每效果拔群。鸣人愣了好一会儿，猛地向前扑在桌上，感到心脏不争气地跳动了一下，又一下。“太狡猾了吧。”他仰起脸，自下而上地看着佐助，蓝眼睛里光芒烁烁。

佐助吹开杯中漂浮的茶叶，即使只露着半张脸也看得出他神色愉悦：“有吗？”

“绝对有。”

“谁让你也够狡猾的呢。”

“可我又不是故意的，你这样才是更恶劣吧。”

“我可不觉得。”

两人不咸不淡地拌着嘴，拉面就在这时候端上了桌子。

“来，鸣人特制大碗叉烧拉面，还有佐助特制大碗番茄拉面。”手打把两只热气腾腾的碗放到两人面前，然后拍了拍鸣人的肩膀。

“生日快乐，鸣人。”

鸣人扬起标志性的灿烂笑容，大声道了谢。不等他伸手拿筷子，旁边递过来一双已经掰好的竹筷。

佐助笑微微的，黑眼睛里落进了细碎的光，像一颗星子灿灿闪烁。

“生日快乐。”

往年佐助常常是深夜才回，他们来一乐吃饭也就几乎碰不见什么熟人。今年倒是赶巧，一顿饭最终出乎意料而又可喜可贺地变成了七班聚会。

卡卡西刚刚结束他的第一十八次温泉疗养回来，寻觅晚饭的路上遇见下了班的小樱，两人聊起鸣人，自然而然联想到一乐拉面，晚饭就这么决定了。没曾想到了店里，寿星公和他神出鬼没的另一半儿竟然也都在。

鸣人大为感动：“我们第七班好久没聚齐了吧？今天真是我的幸运日啊我说。”他连面也顾不得吃了，吸着鼻子追忆往昔，“以前执行完任务，我们总是像这样坐在一乐吃拉面。那时候真是想不到啊，长大之后，参加工作，各自都变得忙碌起来了。想见面也见不到，想聚会也总是凑不齐……”他又吸了吸鼻子，抹着眼角并不存在的泪水，“啊，抱歉，人年纪大了就容易伤感。”

佐助和小樱默契地低头吃面，谁也没搭理他，只有卡卡西一巴掌拍上他的后背：“行了，鸣人，老师还在这里呢，轮不到你说年纪大。”

鸣人很不服：“卡卡西老师才不能说这话呢！哪有年纪大的人还长着一张这么光滑的脸，又不是纲手婆婆。”他指着自己的眼角，表情有点郁卒，“我啊，感觉最近皱纹又多了。”

“是么，工作很辛苦呀。”六代目笑眯眯地拍了拍他的肩膀，手腕一晃，两张花里胡哨的小卡片变戏法似的出现在他的手指间。他把卡片递向鸣人：“给，生日礼物。”

“什么什么？”

“温泉疗养的免费券。”卡卡西一顿，补上半句：“不过还要祝愿你有时间去。”

鸣人配合地苦笑了两下，兴高采烈地接了过来。正准备道谢，小樱先他一步开了口，语气相当震惊：“不是吧，卡卡西老师，你还真的准备礼物了啊！”

卡卡西实话实话：“也不算准备。正好是今天回来时，温泉那边的老板送给我的，反正我最近用不着，顺便送给鸣人了。”

“太顺便了吧我说！”鸣人抗议。

小樱好似没听见，一脸苦闷地看向佐助：“佐助君，你不会也有礼物要送吧？”

佐助没吭声，和她大眼瞪小眼地看了一会儿。小樱无力地摆摆手，“算了，当我没问。”她咬住下唇，沉吟片刻，忽然一捶掌心欢呼道：“有了！”三个人齐齐瞧过来，只见小樱起身走到鸣人身后，双手放到他的肩膀上，两个拇指略略摸过几处穴位。

鸣人不明所以：“小樱，这是要干——啊！！”他遭遇了这天第二次意外袭击，肩上骤然一疼，然后便是源源不断的酸胀。鸣人险些以为自己的肩胛骨就此报废了。

“这就是我的礼物。”小樱得意一笑，“给你做个免费按摩，别乱动哦。”

鸣人忍不住嘀咕：“怎么感觉比卡卡西老师还随便啊我说。”话虽这么说，他还是老老实实地坐定了，由着小樱在他背上又按又拍。所经之处无一不疼，疼完了却也顿觉轻松。

小樱一边给他按摩，一边忍不住抱怨：“认识时间太久，送礼物之类的事情真的很让人头疼。能送的该送的都送过了，还有什么办法？麻烦死了。”

鸣人和佐助异口同声：“啊，刚才的口气好像鹿丸。”

他俩对视一眼，扑哧笑出了声。

“因为真的很麻烦啊。”小樱说，忍不住也笑了起来。

卡卡西撑着脸颊，透过拉面店漂浮着水雾与香味的空气，望向他的学生们。

第七班成立时，这些孩子只有十二岁，个头不高，面容稚嫩，眼眸中倒映着或明或暗，却同样蕴含无限可能的未来。距离那时候已经是多少年过去了？他们走过一个又一个人生的岔路口，踏上自己选择的道路，面对再大的风浪也绝不退缩。佐助执意复仇的那几年，卡卡西一度以为，第七班共同欢笑的时光永远不会再来了。他甚至做好了亲自动手的觉悟。可是现在，他们就坐在这里，重聚在故乡秋日的金色暖阳中，一个人也没有丢下。

任职担当上忍时，三代目曾对卡卡西说过，所谓师生关系，并不仅仅是老师教给学生们本领与知识，为人师者，也将从自己的学生身上，学到无比珍贵的东西。

二十三年过去了。卡卡西想。如果说他的学生们真的教给了他什么，那最珍贵的东西，一定就叫做希望。希望一直走在前面，创造出了超越他——他们——想象的、更好的未来。

你说对吗，带土。他在心底微笑道。

“……老师，老师！”

小樱的声音渐渐清晰，卡卡西回过神，眨了眨眼，这才发现她的礼物不知何时送完了，正和鸣人一起坐在座位上，朝他看过来。

“您怎么了？”小樱神情关切。

“会不会是上年纪了就容易走神呀。”鸣人接过话茬儿，挤眉弄眼地说。

佐助吃完了最后一口面，放下筷子，“我吃好了。”他的语气十足淡然，好像对身边正在发生的互动毫不在意，视线却微不可察地扫了过来。

笑容在卡卡西的心底扩大，仿佛烟花嘭地一声炸开，迸出无数细小的星。每一粒星火都包裹着往昔的点滴，烁烁照亮了他的世界。

“我在想啊，”卡卡西弯起一双眼，笑着说道，“现在的你们，我最喜欢了。”

“就那么开心？”

“是啊。佐助不是也很开心么。”

“有吗？”

“看表情就知道啦，我还能不了解你？”

佐助哼了一声，不过听上去他心情确实不错。

从一乐出来，天色已经彻底暗了下来。他们在店门口与卡卡西和小樱道了别，像来时一样，比肩而行，慢悠悠地走回家去。路灯沿途点亮夜色，秋意渐浓，灯下的虫蛾不像夏天那样多，偶尔萦绕一两只，在地面上投下小小的黑影。晚风中飘荡着家家户户的炊烟气息，以及鸣人轻轻的哼唱。这一路上他几乎一直在哼着不知名的小调儿。

“又不是小孩子了。”佐助取笑道。

鸣人不满地撅起嘴巴：“大人也有高兴的权利呀。”

“随便你。但是如果你要继续这么哼下去，我就拒绝跟你一起走了。”

鸣人一顿，变脸变得倒是挺快：“好好好，我不唱了。”不过他的嘴巴还有点儿停不下来，大声感叹道：“今天真的很开心啊我说。”

“你说了八百遍了。”

“咦，你一直在数吗？”

佐助毫无防备地噎了一下：“……这次你总该是故意的吧。”

鸣人嘿嘿一笑，没有否认。他从口袋里掏出卡卡西送他的温泉券，举到空中仔细端详。上面的地址离木叶不算太远，从那些花里胡哨的图片中看得出来条件也相当不错。

“能有时间和你一起去就好了。”鸣人兴致勃勃。

佐助拨弄了一下被风吹到眼前的头发，“你就想吧。”

“有什么关系，人还是要有梦想的嘛。”

佐助哑然失笑：“你的梦想就是温泉旅行么。”

这话要是让他的崇拜者们听见，恐怕得有不少脆弱的心灵破碎掉，毕竟早些年鸣人可是把“梦想”这个词同“火影”放在一起的。而那个梦想，如今已经实现了。想到这儿，佐助的眼神柔和下来。

不过出乎他的意料，鸣人郑重其事地摇了摇头：“不对。”他在佐助微微有些诧异的目光中笑起来，“不是温泉旅行，是你。”

说话间，家门近在眼前了。

佐助稍稍一顿，而后又快步向前，摸出钥匙打开了门。他先一步走进去，弯腰脱掉鞋子。刚直起身，玄关的灯光便骤然熄灭了。一双手臂从黑暗中伸过来，佐助早有预感，卸下身躯里的所有力道，任由那双手将他向后揽去。坚实温热的胸膛迎上来，紧紧贴住了他的后背。

“温泉的事情我可以再等一等。”鸣人饱含笑意的声音显得低而沙哑，呼吸透过衣领，扑洒在他的脖子上。“不过，生日礼物是不是应该给我了？”

佐助在鸣人怀里转过身，手指抚上他的脸颊，不轻不重地扯了一把。“居然直接张嘴要礼物，”他的眼睛在黯淡夜色中亮得像星，“脸皮变厚不少嘛。”

鸣人没有答话，只是微微俯下了身，凑近一些：“嗯？”

佐助轻声笑了笑，一手揽住鸣人的后脑勺，更近地凑了上去，唇瓣贴合在爱人的额头中央。

自从那年佐助送给鸣人这样一个生日礼物，这就成了他们两人之间不曾明说的约定。小樱问起来时，佐助当然不好意思明说，心里倒有几分自得：至少这个礼物除了他没人能送，寿星本人也十足喜欢。第一年鸣人如遭雷劈，呆愣整整两分钟后流了大概一斤眼泪。第三年情况好转不少，只是傻笑半晌后搂着他转了几个圈。不过到了第十年，鸣人显然已经能够应对自如，并且有着充分的余裕向他回礼了。

唇上是久违的热度与触感，佐助攀住鸣人的肩膀，脑海中微微感到了眩晕。鸣人的吻不太像他，又似乎像足了他，热烈而极富侵略性，大张旗鼓，长驱直入，丝毫不给佐助留下喘息的空隙。他一手搂着佐助的腰，另一只撩开衣衫下摆，滚烫的掌心沿着佐助的脊背来回抚摸。佐助一颤，口中溢出一声呻吟。

玄关的灯早就灭了，没有窗，只有门缝下透出一线微弱的光。视野昏暗，加之情欲汹涌而来，佐助眼前一片模糊，他看不清鸣人的面容，却敏锐地感觉到他的气势霎时变化。

危险，但迷人。

下一秒，他被一股巨大的力道推抵在墙壁上。

“抱歉。”鸣人咬住他的喉结，含混不清地说，“我忍不住了。”

他的动作迅速而精准，手指探进佐助的两腿间重重抚弄了几下。那只手心里有满满一层厚茧，佐助知道，那是追逐他的漫长修行给鸣人留下的印迹，而在这样的时刻里，它又给予了他仿佛无穷无尽的快感。佐助浑身战栗，呻吟着抓紧了鸣人，寻找到他的嘴唇，急切地吻上去。鸣人张口含住他的舌头细细吮吸，手下动作也没耽误，沾了他溢出的体液便朝后探去。四个月没见，他费了一点时间伸进三根手指。

动作稍显顺畅之后，鸣人收回手，顺势扒掉了佐助的裤子，握住他的腰向上一提。佐助配合地抬起双腿缠住他的腰，把自己尽情向他敞开。鸣人安抚似的极尽温柔地吻着他，下身恰恰相反，用力顶开穴口，火热的硬物剑拔弩张地冲进去，直到嵌进他体内最深处才终于停下。

佐助连呻吟也呻吟不出了，只好朝鸣人的脖子上咬了一口。咬得不重。几声低笑从鸣人的喉咙里滚落出来，他舔掉佐助鼻尖上的汗水，声音听上去很是抱歉：“疼吗？”

佐助可不会漏掉体内勃勃跳动的东西，哼了一声，一语戳穿道：“我说疼，你就会停吗？”

“这种时候当然不会了。”鸣人将他又往上托了托，更紧地压上去。佐助看见他的眼睛微微眯起，色泽像疾风暴雨降临前幽深的海。

“毕竟，”鸣人说，“我知道怎么让你不再疼。”

这就是最后的话语了。鸣人动起来，疾风暴雨骤然降临。佐助的双腿高高架在鸣人的手臂上，只有脊背靠着墙，稍稍稳住身体。脚不沾地的姿势让他有种漂浮的错觉。鸣人说到做到——他熟悉佐助的一切，包括他身体里最隐秘的角落。他动得又快又重，每一次都准确地撞在那一点上。佐助的意识渐渐朦胧，快感像潮水袭来，淹没了一切，泛滥成汪洋。而在这片汪洋之中，鸣人是他唯一的航船，载着他穿越风浪，驶向彼岸。

他们躺到床上已经是一个小时以后的事情了。从玄关离开，鸣人抱着佐助径直去了浴室，在那儿又做了一回。这次他显得耐心许多，前戏无比漫长，像是要把四个月的耳鬓厮磨全给补回来。拜他所赐，情事结束后佐助连一根手指都不想动了。

躺进柔软的被褥间，佐助闭上眼睛，听着鸣人的脚步踢踢踏踏走到外间，不一会儿又走了回来。

“喝水吗？”鸣人手里端着玻璃杯，问道。

佐助睁开眼，摇了摇头，伸手拍了拍身边的位置。鸣人会意，放下水杯，掀开被子钻进去。刚一躺下，佐助就偎了过来。

“有点冷。”他的眼睛又闭上了，小声嘟哝着，像只怕冷的猫儿似的缩在鸣人身边。

鸣人搂紧他，亲了亲他的额头，“天气是开始冷了。”

佐助没有答话，心想应该不是天气的缘故。

这事说来很没有道理。身为忍者，从小接受的训练要求他们必须耐得住各种各样的恶劣条件。佐助也从不是一个畏寒的人。十六岁的冬天，重伤之下他照旧披了一件斗篷就走进大风大雪里。这些年在辉夜空间中调查，他跋涉过万里冰原，早就习以为常。可一旦回到鸣人身边，他便觉出了冷，觉出了饿，觉出了种种的人间滋味。

卧室没有开灯，窗帘半敞，秋夜皎洁的月光照射进来，投下一道银白的光河。夜并不很深，住宅区的巷道间还有小孩子在玩耍，欢笑声乘着风远远地飘了过来。有那么一会儿，他们没有说话，只是静静依偎在一起。

困自然是有些困的，只不过谁也不愿意就此睡了去。一年到头见面的时间不多，常常是在不知名的荒野，匆匆地相见，匆匆地交谈，匆匆地拥抱和亲吻，然后匆匆地分别。平日各有各的忙碌，能像这样躺在家中的床上已属难得，何况还有彼此的体温陪伴，用来睡觉总归感觉浪费了。

鸣人有一搭没一搭地摩挲着佐助长长的头发，偶尔在他的脸颊或嘴唇上留下一个清淡的吻。许久，他开口问道：“这次什么时候走？”

佐助沉默了一会儿，说：“明天一早。”

按计划他是不该回来的，可鸣人过生日，佐助终归不忍心让他失望。相逢固然欢喜，别离却不是那么轻松。

在所有滋味里，这大概是最苦涩的一种。佐助淡淡地想，心中不由叹息。如果可以，谁不愿意过平凡的日子，去体味那些最简单、最普通，同时又最珍贵的幸福，但他们是忍者，是漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助。不知名的势力在暗中滋长，威胁着这个世界来之不易的和平。为了这个和平，他们付出了无数牺牲。在那些牺牲中，有他们的父母，兄弟，师长，朋友。如今他们又岂能为了一己之私，而放弃肩上的责任？不过道理谁都明白，人心却还是肉长的，牵扯到最重要的人，疼痛便不受理智约束，一点一点漫过心的堤防。

佐助动了动，额头贴在鸣人的胸口上，听着他沉稳有力的心跳，有话想说，却又不知道该如何开口。正在为难，鸣人的声音打破寂静，活泼泼地响了起来。

“明天一早，也就是说还有大概八个小时。”鸣人捞起佐助的脸，捧在手心里，使力挤出一个歪七扭八的鬼脸，一双蓝眼睛愉快地闪着光。“八个小时可是很长的，我们做点什么好呢？”他极富暗示性地挑了挑眉。

佐助被他逗笑了，在被窝里给了他一脚，“做梦吧，梦里什么都有。”

“不要，假的哪儿有真的好，我还是喜欢这样——”鸣人拖着长腔，胳膊一伸，重新把佐助结结实实地抱回了怀里。

他蹭了蹭佐助的头发，说：“明年你过生日的时候，不如也回来吧。正好是夏天，我们可以叫上卡卡西老师和小樱，一起去看烟花。”

“看情况吧。”佐助想了想那副场景，不禁真的有了一些期待。“我尽量。”他补充说。

“机会难得，干脆搞得盛大一点，把同期的大家全都叫上好了。看完烟花就去聚餐，好好喝几杯。”鸣人越想越来劲。

佐助好笑地提醒他：“谁去值班？你是想把鹿丸难为死吗？”

“啊，对哦，这也是个问题。”鸣人有点儿泄气，忽然又想起什么，打了一个寒噤，对佐助说：“要是惹鹿丸生气，那就糟糕了。”

“什么？鹿丸还会生气？”佐助相当惊讶，“他不应该是那种觉得生气很麻烦的人么。”

“我也这么以为啊，但是上次啊……”鸣人不愿意回想似的，瑟瑟发抖地抱紧了佐助，“可怕，太可怕了我说！”

“反正肯定是你犯了大错，罪有应得。”

“过分了吧佐助！我可是已经很努力了。”

“谁让你是白痴吊车尾呢。”

“我说你啊……”

“……”

“……”

夜色一刻一刻深下去，而后将要一刻一刻地亮起。

待到太阳跃出地平线，他们即将走向又一次离别。幸而夜尚漫长，他们还有足够的时间拥抱，亲吻，谈天，分享生活中琐碎的烦恼与快乐。所有的这一切——拉面店里的香味与笑语，身躯与身躯交融的温度，相伴的点滴，共同的回忆，还有心底深处浓得化不开的爱意——都将化作烁烁繁星，照亮每一个别离的日子。

那不熄的光芒也将指引着他们，走向下一次、以及人生长路上未来的无数次相聚，直至永恒降临。

END


End file.
